Celos
by Pez9
Summary: Gokudera Hayato vigila todos los días a Yamamoto, para asegurarse de que este no falte a sus deberes como guardián de la mafia , sin embargo, la mano derecha del decimo comienza a sentir "algo" por el espadachín ¿Será que el peli plata se está enamorando de el joven de inocente y adorable sonrisa?
1. Chapter 1

**Celos**

**Por: Pez9**

**Pareja: 8059 (Yamamoto x Gokudera)**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece**

**Espero que les guste X3**

Era un típico día en Namimori, hasta ahora, no habían tenido ningún inconveniente durante unas semanas, todo parecía pacífico y bastante aburrido; un chico de cabellos plateados se escondía tras unos botes de basura observando al mejor beisbolista de la escuela siendo acosado por un grupo de chicas emocionadas.

Chica1: Kyaaaaa, Yamamoto, eres tan lindo cuando sonríes.

Yamamoto: Jeje, Gracias- volvía a sonreír y la chica casi grita de la emoción

Chica2: Cuéntanos como te ha ido en el entrenamiento estos días.

Yamamoto: Bastante bien, gracias.

Chica3: Hemos hecho estos chocolates en clase de economía domestica, te los quiero dar a ti- le entregó los chocolates, sonrojada.

Cosas como: "Yamamoto, yo igual te daré los míos" "¡No, yo se los daré!" "'Los míos te gustarán más" se escucharon en todo el pasillo, el peli plata detrás del basurero tenía una expresión de completo fastidio.

La orda de chicas gritonas se había calmado y Yamamoto procedía a irse, para mala suerte de Gokudera, en dirección a él.

"Mierda..." Pensó Gokudera e intentó buscar un lugar para esconderse, pero no había ninguno, solo se sentó, cubrió su boca, intentó no respirar y rezó a todos los dioses que conocía para que el idiota del beisbol no lo encontrara.

Yamamoto pasó caminando tranquilamente, no pareció notarlo, un alivio para Gokudera, pero luego se giró y lo vio ahí, cubriéndose la boca con las piernas apegadas a su cuerpo.

Yamamoto: ¡Buenos días, Gokudera!- Sonrió inocentemente- ¿Qué haces aquí?- en esos momentos, Gokudera agradecía que fuera un idiota.

Gokudera: Y-Yo... estaba buscando a Uri- se levantó rápidamente y cruzó los brazos- Supongo que ya se habrá ido a casa, lo dejaré por ahora...- Miró indiferente hacia otro lado y luego se volvió con furia- ¡Pero más importante! ¡¿Que hacías con esas chicas, faltando a tu tarea como guardián del décimo mientras él está fuera del país?!

Hace unos días, el décimo Vongola se había ido a un viaje a Italia a ver al noveno, no precisamente por temas laborales, si no para visitarlo, por lo que, por mucho que insistió, la autoproclamada mano derecha no pudo acompañarle.

Yamamoto: Tranquilízate, de todos modos no ha pasado nada relevante estos días- A Gokudera le sorprendió que supiera esa palabra, lo consideraba realmente un idiota, Yamamoto lo miraba sonriente- ¿Puede ser que estés celoso, Gokudera?

Gokudera: ¡¿Q-Que?! ¡N-No!- le gritó completamente enfurecido y rojo como un tomate- ¡¿P-Porqué estaría celoso de esas chicas?! ¡Ambos somos chicos! ¡Idiota!

Yamamoto: ¿Uh? Yo hablaba de si estabas celoso porque las chicas me dieron estos a mi y a ti no- levantó la bolsa de chocolates sin quitar su sonrisa- A veces eres muy raro, Gokudera, pero toma- Abrió la bolsa, sacó un chocolate y se lo dio delicadamente en la boca.

Gokudera: ¡¿Q-Que...?!- El peli plata estaba rojo y completamente confundido, aunque para Yamamoto era un simple gesto de amistad- I-Idiota...

Yamamoto: Bien- Sonrió despreocupadamente- Nos vemos más tarde, Gokudera.

Gokudera: Espero que no- Cruzó los brazos y se dio la vuelta indiferentemente, Yamamoto rió y se fue caminando tranquilamente.

"¿Porqué me puse a vigilar a Yamamoto otra vez?" Se decía en su mente "Está claro que lo hago porque soy la mano derecha del décimo y quiero que todos los guardianes Vongola cumplan con su tarea pero... ¿Realmente me habré puesto celoso de esas chicas?... ¡No! Está bien, se que soy homo, pero de ninguna manera me podría gustar Yamamoto ¡Jamás! Es un idiota, lo odio, nunca se toma nada enserio, siempre anda riendo por la vida como si nada le preocupara realmente, es realmente un idiota, si me dispusiera a buscar pareja, el sería el último en la lista, si es que llegara a figurar en la lista"

Durante las últimas semanas, absolutamente todos los días, Gokudera se quedaba a vigilar a Yamamoto desde cualquier escondite posible, pintándose su cara de roja ira cada vez que lo veía hablar con una chica; terminaba el entrenamiento, el peli plata esperaba unos minutos para disimular y lo acompañaba a casa. Esa era su rutina, si no podía cuidar al décimo, entonces al menos tendría que vigilar a los demás guardianes.

Yamamoto: Se siente diferente estar sin Tsuna- decía con los brazos apoyados en la nuca mientras caminaba a casa con Gokudera.

Gokudera: Si...

Yamamoto: Pero no se siente mal, me gusta estar solo con Gokudera- Sonrió como siempre, haciendo que la tormenta se sonrojara.

Gokudera: ¿Qué clase de tonterías dices?

Yamamoto: Estar con Gokudera me hace sentir feliz, como si no tuviera que preocuparme por nada- Parecía que hablaba más para si mismo que para el peli plata.

Gokudera: ¡Nunca te preocupas por nada!- Le gritó, fastidiado.

Yamamoto: ¿Uh? ¿Lo dije en voz alta? Lo siento- Sonrió y se le escapó una risita.

Gokudera: Idiota- desvió la mirada con esa indiferencia que tenía.

Yamamoto: ¿Haces eso con todo el mundo?- Tomó las mejillas de Gokudera con el pulgar en una y el resto de los dedos en otra, levantándolas y forzando a mirarlo, de una forma muy adorable.

Gokudera: Suéltame- Dijo con esfuerzo, le costaba hablar con sus propias mejillas tan juntas a su boca- ¿A qué te refieres?

Yamamoto: Intercambiar un par de frases y luego desviar la vista ¿Lo haces con todos o solo yo te pongo así de nervioso?- Sonrió de una manera que no era habitual en él, sin dejar de tener un aspecto despreocupado, aunque la inocencia ya no se reflejaba precisamente. Gokudera se sonrojó.

Gokudera: ¡Es que solo tú eres tan idiota!- Bruscamente quitó la mano del beisbolista de su rostro, aunque aún estaba sonrojado- ¡Deja de decir tantas estupideces juntas!

Yamamoto: Era solo una broma, no te lo tienes que tomar tan enserio- Levantó las palmas de sus manos frente a su rostro, en gesto de inocencia- A veces te pones muy a la defensiva.

Gokudera: ¡Nunca estoy a la defensiva!- Le gritó y volvió a desviar la mirada, solo que esta vez analizó lo que hizo y Yamamoto pudo notar que sus orejas tomaban un color rojo.

Yamamoto: ¿Tienes calor?- Hasta él sabía que la deducción fue estúpida.

Gokudera: ¡¿Q-Que?!

Yamamoto: Tu oreja está roja y es verano, pensé que la temperatura había subido.

Gokudera: Tsk, si, debe ser eso- Inconscientemente se detuvieron, sabían el camino de memoria. El peli plata lo miró unos segundos, con fastidio- ¿Qué esperas? ¡Ya llegamos!

Yamamoto: ¿Uh?- Miró al lado y rió- Claro, gracias por acompañarme- sonrió y besó la mejilla de Gokudera, luego entró a su casa, dejando al peli plata en shock.

Gokudera: E-Es-Estúpido del beisbol- se dijo, sonrojado hasta las orejas y comenzando a caminar en dirección a su propia casa.

* * *

Que tal? :DD No se si continuarlo o dejarlo como one-shot, ¿Qué opinan?

Dejen sus reviews X33


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2:**

Yamamoto estaba recostado en su cama, con los brazos apoyados tras su cabeza, estaba pensando, pensando seriamente "Gokudera..." se decía a si mismo "¿Que me estás haciendo? Todos los días vas a verme durante el entrenamiento y aunque finjo no notarlo, siempre se que estás ahí... pero claro, como no notarte, me encantas, me encanta cuando te sonrojas por un pequeño detalle, cuando te fastidias por cualquier cosa, cuando te pones celoso y si, me encanta cuando est,n ás a la defensiva". Perdido en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta de que el padre del chico había entrado a la habitación.

Tsuyoshi: Yamamoto ¿Pasa algo?- Estaba desde la puerta semi abierta.

Yamamoto: A decir verdad, si- se sentó y sonrió pero sin la más mínima alegría- Pero ¿No deberías estar trabajando en la tienda?

Tsuyoshi: Al igual que tu, y aquí estamos los dos- caminó y se sentó en la cama de Takeshi junto a él- ¿Que te sucede?

Yamamoto: Es... es sobre un chico en la escuela.

Tsuyoshi: ¿Te gusta?

Hace un año, Yamamoto le había contado a su padre sobre sus preferencias no se lo tomó precisamente bien, pero no mal, como se lo esperaba, después de todo Tsuyoshi era un hombre bastante anticuado, pero no se interpuso entre las preferencias de su hijo.

Yamamoto: No lo se... creo que si, pero... es solo que... tu sabes, es nuevo para mi.

Tsuyoshi: Este chico del que me hablas ¿Es Gokudera Hayato?

Yamamoto: ...- Miró hacia abajo y sonrió al mismo tiempo que se sonrojaba- Si...

Tsuyoshi: Recuerdo cuando me lo dijiste- comenzó a recordar el viejo- Llevabas encerrado en tu habitación varios días, solo salías para ir a la escuela, no querías hablar y te había escuchado llorar un par de veces (No fue el mejor movimiento de mi parte haberte dicho que los hombres no lloraban, en ese momento) luego me llamaste a tu habitación, querías decirme algo... y cuando te escuché "Viejo, soy gay... y creo... creo que estoy enamorado de Gokudera..." Era la primera vez que veía que no podías lidiar con algo y además de eso, odié a ese frio chico, me decía a mi mismo que lo detestaba por haberle hecho eso a mi hijo... pero con el tiempo, luego de mucho pensar, me dije que debería de adorar a ese muchacho, que gracias a él ahora mi hijo sabe como es y nada lo iba a cambiar... ahora te digo, no se que te preocupa, estoy seguro de que Hayato te quiere mucho, en la forma como te mira, como te protege, como se preocupa por ti... es simplemente que te declares y punto, estarás bien.

Yamamoto: Muchas gracias viejo- lo miró y le sonrió- veo que hice bien en decirtelo.

Tsuyoshi: Claro que si- Le revolvió los cabellos cariñosamente y se levantó- Bien, vamos a trabajar.

Yamamoto: Asi se habla-los dos bajaron la escalera y se pusieron a trabajar.

El espadachín lo tenía fácil, tenía un padre que lo amaba incondicionalmente y un corazón sincero consigomismo, en cambio, Gokudera no tenía a nadie que lo aconsejara, jamás se había enamorado en la vida, los únicos que le habían dado amor fueron sus amigos, la familia Vongola, pero esta era una situación en la que no tendría a la mafia para ayudarlo.

Estaba sentado en su escritorio, intentando estudiar, pero un pensamiento no se apartaba de él, no podía concentrarse, trató y trató hasta que finalmente se rindió y se entregó a sus pensamientos. "Ese idiota del beisbol, no lo entiendo, definitivamente es alguien desagradablemente insoportable, la verdad es que nunca me podría fiar de él" se decía a si mismo "Pero... sin embargo ¿Porque me suceden estas cosas? ¿Porqué mi corazón está al punto de detenerse cuando no lo encuentro en la practica y cuando lo hago late tan rápido que duele? ¿Porqué tengo deseos de hacer explotar a las chicas que se acercan a él? Yamamoto... ¿¡Que demonios siento por él!? Es solo que... a pesar de que lo odio con toda mi alma... no puedo odiarlo... es... es muy confuso..." Se golpeó la cabeza con el escritorio un par de veces y luego se apoyó en él, giró la cabeza y se encontró con su celular "¿Habrá alguien con quien pueda hablar? Nunca he tenido la confianza suficiente con nadie, ni siquiera puedo hablarle al bebé de esto, a pesar de que confío plenamente en su sabiduría" se decía "Esperen... Reborn-san... creo que si, hay alguien con quien puedo hablar... pero no creo que sea facil... Tsk, ¿Ves lo que me haces hacer, estúpido del beisbol? Es primera vez que necesito la ayuda de ella".

Dicho esto, tomó su celular y marcó un número, sonó durante tres segundos y del otro lado se escuchó la voz de nadie más que de Bianchi.

Bianchi: ¿Hayato?

Gokudera: H-Hola... hermana...- Estaba nervioso, no estaba acostumbrado a habar así con su hermana- Oye... necesito pedirte un favor, ayuda, decirte algo, nose como definirlo, pero necesito que vengas a mi casa... porfavor.

Bianchi: Voy en camino.

Gokudera: Y... porfavor...

Bianchi: Claro, buscaré algo para cubrirme.

Gokudera: Gracias...- cortó.

Unos minutos mas tarde Bianchi tocó la puerta de la casa de Gokudera (Traía la máscara que usó en Kokuyo Land), no hubo respuesta, ella simplemente la abrió, al parecer el peliplata la había dejado abierta para ella, el escorpión venenoso entró, subió las escaleras y se encontró a su hermano menor recostado en la cama, mirando el techo.

Bianchi: Hayato ¿Que es lo que sucede?- se sentó junto a él.

Gokudera: No se muy bien como decir esto... tendría que contarte todo desde el principio... y la verdad no se como hacerlo ni como lo tomarás- su hermana puso su mano en la del chico bomba.

Bianchi: Puedes decirmelo, confía en mi.

Gokudera: Tsssk... bien... her- hermana... yo... a mi... me gustan l-los chicos...- intentó no mirarla y ella notó como estaba completamente rojo- No se como lo supe... creo que siempre lo hice y... y ahora necesito tus consejos...

Bianchi: Ya lo sabía- miró al piso y sonrió calidamente, Gokudera, sorprendido y completamente fuera de sí, se sentó rápidamente y la miró.

Gokudera: ¿Q-Que quieres decir?

Bianchi: Bueno, no estaba segura, pero siempre lo sospeché.

Gokudera: ¡¿Estas diciendome que me veo como un...?

Bianchi: No- dejó escapar una risita- pero una hermana siempre lo sabe- lo abrazó cálidamente- me alegra que me lo hayas dicho, yo siempre estaré aqui para tí.

Apoyado en el hombro de Bianchi, Gokudera estaba sorprendido e intentando contener las lágrimas, finalmente no pudo más y se rompió a llorar en el hombro de su hermana, abrazandola también. Por sierto, este era uno de los momentos mas íntimos que había tenido con su hermana.

Gokudera: Gracias...- Bianchi solo sonrió.

Bianchi: y ahora...- lo tomó por los hombros y lo puso derecho, pasó su dedo por su ojo, al parecer tambien había llorado un poco- Cuentame el problema.

Gokudera: Bien... Hay un chico... no se que siento por él, es... es confuso...

Bianchi: ¿Es Sawada?- Interrumpió violentamente.

Gokudera: N-No..., es...- exacló con aire de fastidio- Yamamoto...

Bianchi: Ya veo...- otra risita- Bien, siempre quise tener una hermana para aconsejarla sobre estas cosas.

Gokudera: Desgraciada... ¿¡Me ayudarás o no!?

Una carcajada delicada.

Bianchi: por supuesto- su sonrisa fue cambiada por una expresión seria- Ahora... ¿Que te sucede con este chico

Gokudera: Ese es el punto... no lo se ni puedo definirlo, él me confunde tanto... lo odio y lo desprecio, pero al mismo tiempo no puedo hacerlo ¿Como es eso posible?

Bianchi: No es posible- hizo una pausa- tienes un bloqueo aqui- picó la frente del peliplata- y aqui- también lo hizo en su pecho- Te estas engañando a ti mismo.

Gokudera: ¿Que quieres decir?

Bianchi: ¿Tiene algo de malo que te guste Yamamoto?

Gokudera: Agradecería que no respondieras mis preguntas con otras preguntas, ya tengo suficientes, gracias.

Bianchi: Lo siento, pero es necesario que te preguntes cosas para obtener respuestas- tomó su hombro- De nuevo ¿Tiene algo de malo que te guste Yamamoto?

Gokudera: N-...- desvió la mirada- No...

Bianchi: ¿Entonces?- Se levantantó levantando tambien a la tormenta- ¿Porque no vas y te le declaras? Tu único problema es que no quieres enamorarte de él, por alguna u otra razón que ahora no importa.

Gokudera: N-No se si tienes razón o no... pero... creo que me arriesgaré...

Bianchi: Asi se habla, Hayato- sonrió.

Gokudera: Espera... y si a él no... no le gustan... y si **YO** no le gust...

Bianchi: Eso no importará cuando se lo hayas dicho.

Gokudera: si... pero prefiero no arriesgarme- se volvió a recostar en su cama.

Bianchi: ¿Lo vas a dejar así?

Gokudera: Si.

Bianchi: Bien...- Hayato la miró, estaba quitándose las gafas.

Gokudera: ¡Okey, Okey!- se paró de inmediato, cubrió sus ojos y fue hacia la puerta, chocó con la pared, dejó escapar un gruñido y destapó sus ojos- L-Lo haré... pero será tu culpa si la casa del idiota del beisbol llega a explotar.

Gokudera salió de la habitación, bajó la escalera y salió de la casa, Bianchi estaba en la puerta.

Bianchi: Hayato.

Gokudera: ¿Que?- Dijo con indiferencia mientras se iba.

Bianchi: Te quiero, hermano, siempre estaré para ti.

La tormenta la miró con sorpresa y luego desvió la mirada con fastidio, pero por sus labios se escuchó un casi inaudible "Yo igual... hermana" y se fue sin nada más que decir, mientras Bianchi lo veía irse, sonriendo.

En la casa Takeshi todo estaba tranquilo, los clientes se habían ido y estaban a punto de cerrar, aunque fuera de tarde.

Squalo: ¡VVVVOOOOIIIIIIII!- Parece que la paz acabó cuando los Varia entraron por la puerta- ¡Heeey! ¡Ustedes! ¡Queremos uno de cada sushi del lugar... no... mejor cinco! ¡Cinco de cada sushi del lugar, para cada uno!

Yamamoto: ¿Que tal, Squalo?- Lo saludó y sonrió.

Squalo: Mocoso... no sabía que estarías aqui, pero bueno, ¿Haz aprendido algo bueno estos días?

Yamamoto: Nope, solo me he dedicado a entrentar- Rió un poco.

Squalo: Eres realmente un tonto- Una vena se resaltó en su frente.

El espadachín y su padre comenzaron a preparar el sushi para los miembros de Varia, (Se encontraban todos menos Xanxus, claro está) sirvieron la comida. El padre de Yamamoto tuvo que salir del lugar a hacer un encargo, mientras, Yamamoto y Squalo comenzaron a conversar.

Yamamoto: ¿Como te encuentras?- Decía sin borrar su sonrisa- No te veía desde que peleamos, hace unas semanas.

Squalo: Esa no fue una pelea, fue un enfrentamiento/entrenamiento "amistoso"- Dijo con fastidio, dibujando dos comillas en el aire con los dedos.

Yamamoto: Aaah, ya veo, por eso fue tan sencillo vencerte- Se le escapó una risita.

Squalo: ¡Hey! ¡Eso noo fue una derrota, mocoso!

En ese momento, Gokudera acababa de entrar a la tienda, para su suerte, nadie lo notó y como era la costumbre, se escondió en algún lugar para escucharlos hablar.

Yamamoto: Bueno, no lo se- se frotó la espalda- pero realmente quedé adolorido, al siguiente día no pude caminar.

Squalo: Debes acostumbrarte, yo en cambio, estaba perfectamente.

Lussuria: No es cierto, te quejaste una semana entera.

Squalo: ¡Silencio!- Lussuria soltó una risita y Yamamoto una carcajada.

Yamamoto: Pero bueno, debemos acostumbrarnos ¿Que te parece volver a hacerlo hoy en la noche?

El corazón de Gokudera casi se detiene, definitivamente había malpensado la situación.

Squalo: Por supuesto,y verás como mañana no podrás moverte por la paliza que voy a darte.

"Eso es tan masoquista" pensaba Gokudera, rojo de ira y verguenza por las cosas que escuchaba.

Yamamoto: Hará demasiado calor esta noche ¿Que te parece si lo hacemos afuera?

"Ya escuché demasiado, se lo ha ganado" Pensaba la tormenta, estaba completamente enfurecido.

Squalo: Como sea, no importa el lugar, de todos modos el resultado final será el mismo, yo te...- Iba a decir "Venceré", cuando de pronto todo el lugar explotó y el humo lo cubrió todo.

Gokudera: Estúpido del beisbol... maldito Squalo...

Por suerte para Gokudera, nadie podía notarlo, pero unas pequeñas lágrimas se escapaban por sus ojos mientras estaba parado cerca de la entrada con unas bombas en la mano.

* * *

Hey, Hey, Hey! :DD Gracias a todos por sus comentarios x33 de verdad me dieron ganas de continuarlo, espero que les haya gustado hasta ahora.

Okey, si yo viera a mi novio teniendo esa conversación con alguien, probablemente también haría volar el lugar xDD... Claro, si tuviera bombas... y novio ._.

Dejen sus reviews xDD


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

Yamamotó tosió, el humo comenzó a disiparse y solo pudieron ver a los Varia huyendo del lugar, claro, aprovechándose de la situación para no pagar. "¡Gracias por la comida!" fue lo último que se escuchó de los cuatro miembros de asesinos independientes.

El humo se disipó completamente y Yamamoto pudo ver a Gokudera ahí parado, con una expresión de completo fastidio e ira.

Yamamoto: ¿Gokudera?- Se acercó a él.

Gokudera: No te me acerques- lo empujó y desvió la mirada al suelo.

Yamamoto: ¿Uh? ¿Pasa algo?- dijo con inocencia.

Gokudera: Nada, me voy de aquí- iba a cruzar la puerta.

Yamamoto: Espera- lo tomó del brazo, Gokudera lo miró, pero no alcanzó a ver su rostro.

Gokudera: ¿¡Que demonios quieres!?- Yamamoto respiró profundo, como si se estuviera tratando de contener.

Yamamoto: ¿Me ayudarías a limpiar? El viejo se enojará si ve este lugar así- miró al peli plata directamente y le sonrió- No se quien lo ha hecho, pero supongo que se habrá salvado de limpiar este desastre... lamentablemente yo no, asique ¿Me ayudarías?

"Es realmente un idiota" Pensó Gokudera mientras veía la gran sonrisa despreocupada del espadachín.

La tormenta lo pensó, después de todo, él había hecho volar el lugar, y como no pensaba explicarle a Yamamoto la causa de su ira, simplemente accedió.

Gokudera: B-Bien...

Ambos tomaron una escoba y comenzaron a limpiar el polvo, por suerte, Gokudera había usado unas bombas especiales que solo levantarían polvo, con suerte quebrarían un par de vasos, en realidad, muy en el fondo, ni siquiera hubiera pensado en hacerle daño a Yamamoto.

Yamamoto: Es una lástima...- rió Yamamoto- supongo que no podré verme con Squalo esta noche.

Gokudera: Los escuché, definitivamente eres un pervertido exhibicionista de lo peor.

Yamamoto: ¿De que hablas?- El pelinegro lo miró con curiosidad y luego soltó una carcajada- Solo hablábamos de una pelea que tendríamos esta noche- volvió a reír y tomó con ternura la mejilla del chico- eres un malpensado, Gokudera Hayato.

Gokudera: ¡Cállate!- Estaba rojo de vergüenza mientras Yamamoto se reía- ¡Deja de reírte!

Yamamoto: No te preocupes- Abrazó a Gokudera tiernamente, se acercó a su oído y le susurró- Yo solo te quiero a ti.

El peli plata estaba más rojo que un tomate, la respiración en su oreja le ponía los pelos de punta.

Gokudera: ¡Idiota!- Le gritó y lo agarró por la camisa, Yamamoto acababa de notar los pequeños rastros de lágrimas en sus ojos- ¡Más te vale que sea así! Además ¿Es esto una declaración romántica? ¿¡Eres acaso un idiota!?

Yamamoto: Ah, lo lamento...- sonrió como siempre y le plantó un beso rápido en los labios- ¿Así está bien?

El chico quedó completamente en shock.

Gokudera: I-Idiota... te enseñaré como se hace.

El peli plata volvió a besar al beisbolista, no es difícil de imaginar, pero era su primer beso, estaba experimentando nuevas sensaciones, incluso más aun porque al que besaba era un chico, no solo un chico, era Yamamoto, la persona que él más amaba, y se sentía increíble. Estaba en el tono máximo de rojo que se puede notar en la piel humana.

Yamamoto: Gokudera...- Lo miró tiernamente a los ojos.

Gokudera: ...Tsk- desvió la mirada- no me mires así.

Yamamoto: ¿Porqué no?- tomó la barbilla de el más bajo y atrajo su mirada, poniéndolos rojos a los dos, claro, sobre todo a Gokudera- ¿Tanto me odias?

Hubo un silencio, pero extrañamente no era uno incómodo, era como si trataran de buscar las palabras correctas.

Gokudera: Y-Yamamoto...- Lo abrazó y se largó a llorar en el pecho del beisbolista- ¡Claro que no te odio! ¡estúpido del beisbol!- decía con la cara en el pecho del pelinegro, mojándolo con lágrimas- ¿Cómo voy a odiar esa hermosa sonrisa que tienes, esa simpleza de ver las cosas y esa sonrisa despreocupada que me hace sentir que todo estará bien? ¡Eres realmente un tonto! Claro que no te odio, yo... ¡Yo te amo, Yamamoto Takeshi!- al decir esto, miró al beisbolista con una expresión de enojo llena de lágrimas.

Yamamoto: Y yo te amo a ti, Gokudera Hayato- besó su frente y bajó a sus labios- nunca te dejaré ir, amo tus rabietas, tus celos, tus expresiones que parecen enojadas pero que en ellas hay una profunda preocupación por los demás y sobre todo, tu tsunderidad...- sonrió como siempre-... simplemente me encanta, ¡Quiero que te cases conmigo, Gokudera!

Gokudera: Estúpido... como vamos a... espera...¡¿Me llamaste Tsundere?!

Yamamoto soltó una carcajada.

Gokudera: ¡Como te atreves!

Yamamoto: Está bien, está bien- seguía riendo- no digo que no lo seas, porque eres **MI **tsundere- volvió a abrazarlo.

Gokudera: Juro que voy a matart...- El espadachín lo interrumpió con un profundo beso en los labios.

Así continuaron por algunos minutos, se les acababa el aire, se recuperaban y volvían a besarse apasionadamente

...

Tsuyoshi: ¡¿Que mierda pasó aquí?!- El padre de Yamamoto acababa de entrar a la tienda- ¡Todo este desastre y ustedes besándose como un par de nenas, debería darles vergüenza, Yamamoto Takeshi, Gokudera Hayato ¡Pónganse a limpiar, ahora!

"¡Lo sentimos!" Gritaron arrepentidos los dos jóvenes, volvieron a tomar las escobas y comenzaron a limpiar de nuevo; el padre de Yamamoto hizo una expresión de orgullo y fue a su habitación, se encontraba realmente feliz por la felicidad de su único hijo.

Mientras, los dos chicos aún seguían limpiando como mucamas.

Yamamoto: Gokudera...

Gokudera: ¿Qué quieres?- Se podía notar la indiferencia en su tono de voz.

Yamamoto: ¡Te amo!- le sonrió.

Gokudera: Hmp...- se sorprendió, pintándose su cara de un rojo carmesí, luego desvió la mirada indiferentemente, como siempre- I-Idiota...

**FIN**

* * *

Yayyyy! Al fin lo terminé TwT

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Muy rápido en final? Tengo un problema de finalis rapiditis aguda(? Ehehhe ¿Entienden? Porque la aguda ataca de forma rápida Ahahahahha... Ya ._.

Dejen sus reviews como siempre, que me hacen muy muy feliz, por cierto xDD

Nos leemos c:


End file.
